Team Halfa (The Journal of a Halfa)
by Totally Unoriginal Pen Name
Summary: REWRITTEN! Amelia Byrd, the new girl at school, is too nice in a lot of people's eyes. But she's also Thunder Byrd, a super-powered teenage girl with thunderbird powers. What will happen when halfas collide? Written like some sort of a journal...
1. New School

**I cannot write right now I am so mad stupid writers block…You know…I need to re-do Team Halfa's first chapter….HMMM….Might as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC!**

* * *

_Be strong and courageous. Do not be afraid or terrified because of them, for the LORD your God goes with you; he will never leave you nor forsake you.  
Deuteronomy 31:6_

First day at a new school.

People say it'll be easy, people say you'll make friends. Not with a freak like me.

Amelia Byrd is my name. My father, Awan, is the famous head of Byrd Industries, and my mother, Louisa, is a self-business woman. They're married; they just live apart because of their jobs.

Enough about my family, now, back to my first day.

I haven't moved schools much, at least, so I don't have a bunch of that moving worries. But as my new school towered above me, I felt something was different. It had an ominous beacon to it, as if it was meant to stand out. Kids scattered in the courtyards as they waited for school to begin, and people soon realized I was new.

They could tell easily. I was in a purple-and-blue striped shirt, a jean jacket and deep blue pants. My black belt had a skull on it. I wasn't Goth; I just really liked the belt when I saw it at the mall. My brown hair was pushed into a ponytail, with curls. Friends would describe me as how I liked to be described; punk.

I cared for how I looked only a little bit. I didn't have makeup, but I did like to wear it on special occasions, like Halloween. But Halloween was six months from now.

I looked around 'Casper High' and waved to people. Some were creeped out and gave me a face, some who were creeped waved, and I smiled to a lot of people. Maybe I was 'too nice'. Maybe I didn't care. There was an assortment of students, and a lot of the girls wore shirts that showed off their stomach, and I wondered how people could stand that. I hate showing my stomach; it annoys me. There was this one girl, as I noticed, who could swoon any guy that she passed. I stopped next to a nerd and asked, "Who's that?"

"'Who's that?'?!" The African-American boy I asked looked at me, shock in his eyes, behind the glasses. "That's Paulina, the most popular girl in school. And the sexiest." He looked to me. "And I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. T.F. as in, Too Fine." He held his hand out. Was he flirting? I didn't care.

"Well, _Tucker, _I'm Amelia. Amelia Byrd, A.B. as in…The first two letters of the alphabet?"

Tucker laughed, and shook my hand vigorously. "I haven't met a girl with humor like yours in a while."

I gasped. "Are a lot of the girls here the b-word?" I asked, eyeing each girl I saw suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. Everybody above the nerds either ignore them or are mean to them, and they never get into trouble." Tucker looked around. "For example, the football team, the basketball team, the cheerleaders…A lot of the sports teams. _Except _for volleyball; I think a girl on that team likes me."

Tucker looked at me closer. "Hey, Amelia, are you new here or something?"

I face palmed. "Just got here last night. I was staying with my dad as Mom got the house ready."

Tucker clicked his tongue. "Divorced parents?"

I shook my head. "Not really. They're married, but Dad has his big city job and has to live there." I glanced at the school. "When does the bell ring?"

"In like, three minutes." His eyes locked with mine. "Hey, what is your schedule?" I handed him the sheet Mom got from the office yesterday. Tucker looked it over, and nodded. "For the first half of the day, you have the same classes as me, but after lunch, you're stuck alone."

I nodded. "Well, wish me luck. My family was never good at navigating. My great-to the fifth power-grandfather got lost at sea. Mer-" I glanced at Tucker, and quickly covered it up. "_Dad_ says mermaids lured him to sea, but I don't believe him."

Let's just say, my family has a history with the supernatural.

Tucker rolled his eyes. "That's a new one."

"Yeah, my dad has always liked mythology." I was a liar, but he fell for it.

Suddenly, we heard a phone beeping. He pulled out a PDA- I've never seen one before- and answered it. "Hello, Tucker Foley, T.F., as in-" Whoever was on the other line cut him off. I tried to hear who it was, but it was too quiet. "Geez, dude, I'm on my way." Tucker hung up, then looked at me. "I'm sure you'll find Mr. Lancer's class quickly. After that, I'll be your tour guide through the haunted Casper High. See you later, Amelia."

I watched as he ran away, just when the bell rang. I thought about going after him, but I couldn't. I needed to get my locker combination first.

* * *

"Stupid locker!" I was fighting the combination, looking from the slip of paper to the lock. "Why won't you open?"

"You need help?" I heard a voice say, and I turned around. There was a tall, muscular man-boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. I had a bad feeling about him. "It's a little rusty…" He successfully opened my locker.

"Thanks." I mumbled, not looking at the man-boy.

"So, you new here?" He asked. "I'm Dash Baxter, quarterback of the football team. Last game, I got us four touchdowns and am going to lead the Ravens to the championships."

I rolled my eyes, and Tucker's voice echoed through my head. "Yeah, I'm new. Name's Amelia." I said as I looked through the books I would need today, and I eventually had to use my mouth to hold some papers.

"Amelia, huh?" Dash looked at me. "You and me, game tomorrow night?"

"Mmmm…" I found a place to put the paper. How long was the warning bell from the _actual _bell? I didn't know, but it gave me time to organize my locker. Or maybe time was going slow…on purpose… "Sorry, no thanks, Dash. I still…have to…uh, unpack. Maybe another time." _When you're not a b-word to people _I mentally added.

"Oh, uh, okay." He started to walk away. "And by the way, the bell's gonna ring in a few seconds." I panicked and threw whatever I didn't need into my locker and my pink-and-black plaid backpack soon found it's way in there. It was a mess, but I'd fix it next time I had a free period. And I quickly found my first class.

Overall, a nice way to start my first day.

* * *

You grab your lunch and look around the cafeteria. You feel like joining a table, trying to make new friend, but you don't know where. There is the jocks, the preps, the pops, and then the nerds, geeks and losers.

That's how I'm feeling right now. With my palatable lunch, I looked around the cafeteria, and saw it laid out just like my old school. But I didn't see my old friends sitting at their table. Our table. I smiled sadly, remembering the memories.

I spotted Tucker with two other kids, one girl-who was a Goth, I think- and a boy. All three had black hair, and I smiled at the irony.

I decided to go see if I could sit with Tucker and his friends. I walked by the table where the pops sat and glared at them in a very childish way, and then I soon stood behind the boy with the messy black hair. "Hey, uh, can I sit here?"

"If you want to be on the bottom of the social ladder, then sure." The girl said sarcastically.

"Oh, hey." Tucker looked to his friends. "This is Amelia I was talking about."

"We know." The boy said and rolled his eyes. "You've told us five times, and she's in a lot of our classes."

I sat my lunch down next to Tucker and flopped down. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Danny." The boy said.

"Sam. Call me Samantha and one of these-" and here her steeled-toed combat boots were lifted from the floor so I could see them "will end up in your face."

I nodded. "Okay, Sam." I smiled. "I guess you already know my name, so no need to introduce me."

"So, where are you from?" Danny asked. I noticed he was acting a little shy, but I didn't let it bother me.

"Ghoulingsburg, the creepiest place in the whole U.S." I said, grinning.

"Welcome to Amity Park, the most haunted place in the whole U.S." Sam looked at me, her violet eyes shining. "Ghosts, ghouls, spectres, you name it."

I thought for a moment. "I've heard many stories of witches, wiccans, werewolves, vampires, and even mermaids in Ghoulingsburg, but never a ghost." I continued on, explaining who told me the stories and why.

At least I survived the rest of the day, knowing I had new friends. But I couldn't trust them yet...

I mean, would you trust people you just meant with the secret of your life?

The secret that could ruin-or save- your life?

I'll tell them later...

I'll tell them later that I'm a _halfa._

* * *

**Is it better? **


	2. Screaming For a Banshee

_Be on your guard; stand firm in the faith; be men of courage; be strong._  
_1 Corinthians 16:13_

* * *

Maybe I should tell you a bit about my family first, so you understand my genes.

Louisa, my mom, is 100% human. My father, Awan, is 100% thunderbird, like from native mythology. He can have a human form, and a bird form.

So, technically speaking, I got 50% genes from my parents, including my father's unnatural ones.

Like my father has a bird form, I have a different form, also. But since I have not 'fully fledged' yet, I'm wingless. When I go into my other form, a vertical yellow ring appears on my body, and splits into two, sliding left and right.

When I first learned this, I needed to make a costume. I like costumes.

So when I turn into my alter-ego, who I have yet to name, I am wearing a indigo turtleneck, purple pants, old purple combat boots, and a bright yellow mask. My father sent me this silky scarf, which I learned I could use electrical currents to use it as a third arm, which was nicely placed on my neck.

My eyes and hair also transform. From brown, to purple. My dark green eyes became a vibrant yellow.

Which, in my opinion, was pretty cool. Not to mention the powers I find myself trying to control in both forms.

ZAP!

I shot some lightning out of my fist.

"Oops." I cringed at the new burn mark in the wall.

"AMELIA, WHAT WAS THAT?" Mom yelled up the stairs. Her voice, which was a soft, honey-ish voice, had raised an octave and became hard rock as she yelled.

"Nothing, Mom!" I quickly covered the burn up with a poster, one of the multiple ones I have for bands, or just cool ones I bought at book fairs. _She will never know…_

Since she was making dinner, I decided to do a little unpacking. My bed and sheets were already out, as was most of my furniture. All I needed to do now was DECORATE~

My purple walls reflected one of my favorite colors, and I placed my lightning-bolt shaped fuzzy rug next to my bed. Okay, so my dad gets me a lot of cool stuff for my birthday, but it's always yellow.

Posters of my favorite bands, Owl City, One Republic, Humpty Dumpty, and Bag of Cows littered my walls, placed randomly. My one poster of a cute Chihuahua I had from an American Girl magazine covered the burn mark on my wall.

I decided to let the horizontal rings cross me, allowing myself to float freely. Once I get wings, I'll have more work to do, but I wanted to enjoy flying without them for now.

Speaking of flying. I flew down the stairs and landed in the kitchen, taking my mask off. "What's for dinner?" I questioned, my mouth watering at the smells.

"Our neighbors are coming over for dinner, and they're pretty nice." Dad had bought us a nice house in the rich part of town, so I'm guessing they were quite rich.

"Aww, cool! Do they have anybody my age?" I started to float upside down, my scarf falling in my eye. As sly as a fox, I used it to grasp a cookie and hide it behind my back.

"I think they have a daughter. I didn't meet her because she was at school. Maybe you know her."

"Maybe."

DING-DONG!

I finished munching on my cookie and hid in our half bath downstairs, effectively changing back to my human self. If they had been there seconds before, they would have seen a bright flash from the bathroom.

"Amelia, our new neighbors are here!"

I took a deep breath. _Be strong. Be strong. _I thought to myself, and unlocked the bathroom door, looking at our new neighbors.

"Amelia?"

"Sam?"

I admit it; that had to be one of the most surprising things that day.

"So you're our new neighbor?" Sam whispered to me as we sat next to each other at the table. "I was expecting some stuck-up rich girl."

"No offense, but same here." I smiled, poking at my salad. "I mean, it's ironic how we were just talking at lunch today, right?"

"Yeah." Sam took a bite of her salad, and I nervously looked around. My mom and her parents were chatting it up like good ol' buddies.

"Maybe this weekend you could show me around town?" I suggested to the goth girl next to me. "Just so I know my way around."

Sam seemed to debate it in her mind for a moment, and for a minute I wished I could read minds. "Yeah, sure. I'll come around two. Just be prepared, there might be a ghost attack."

Ghost…attack?

Oh boy.

Once Sam and her family had left, I was able to excuse myself for a fly around the city. I couldn't go far without forgetting where my house was, but all I needed to remember was to find the only house with an upside-down mailbox.

Just why, Mom?

The stars were shining, but it was awfully chilly. It was only March. I looked down on the city below, in awe. _This is amazing! Ghoulingsburg didn't have a city like this!_

I passed the town hall, but heard a THUD and quite a few grunts, as if somebody was fighting. I paused and looked around, landing on the roof of the hall.

I looked up and saw only the pitch darkness, but when I heard a loud blast from below, I looked into the alley.

Two people were fighting, but something was off about both of them. The older man, as I presumed, had blue skin, red eyes, and a Dracula-themed wardrobe. I scratched my head with my scarf when I looked at the boy, who seemed about my age.

He had white hair, just like freshly fallen snow, and these bright neon green eyes. He wore a…jumpsuit, was it, or was it some sort of spandex outfit…? I couldn't think of what it was called, but it was mainly black. His gloves, belt, collar and boots were almost the color of his hair, but were a little darker. He was tan, and had this strange mark on his chest.

"Give it up, Vlad! I know you're up to something!" The boy's voice was familiar, but I couldn't remember from where.

"Ahh, young Daniel." The blue man chuckled. The teen sent a green blast of energy, but the blue man reflected it with his own pink energy. "When will you stop being so paranoid?"

Well, people always said pink was a manly color, especially for dudes cosplaying as Dracula but with blue skin.

"I'm not paranoid, I just have a feeling you're up to something bad!" The teen said, and flew a disk of energy at the blue man, but he reflected it even easier.

Wait.

WAIT.

That was Danny Phantom down there, wasn't it? And another ghost?

I was watching ghosts argue?

I thought people said Mr. Phantom was a bad ghost, but it sounded as if he was a good ghost.

I was CONFUSED.

Blue Dracula Ghost looked at his nonexistent watch and smirked like a psycho. "Oh my, looks like I need to go Daniel." And in a flash, he disappeared, which I easily recognized as teleportation.

Whoa…

* * *

"And this is the Nasty Burger, where most of us hang out." Sam said, pointing to the building. I smelled grotesque smells and cringed.

"Interesting name." I acknowledged, and Sam smiled. My stomach grumbled.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Sam asked, holding up a twenty. "It's on me."

"Oh, sure." I grinned. "I'll pay you back when you can, but-"

"Nah, it's okay, Amelia." Sam said, opening the door to the fast food place, and I spotted two familiar people talking to eachother at a booth.

"Hey, isn't that Danny and Tucker over there?" I asked, pointing at the booth. Sam noticed and nodded.

I trailed the goth as she went over to her friends, looking at the interesting fast food place.

"I just don't see the point if there's no meat in it." Tucker stated before he noticed us girls standing at the edge of the table. "Oh, hey, Sam. Hi, Amelia."

I waved, smiling, but quiet. "I was just showing Amelia around town, her being my new neighbor and all. So, what's up?"

I wasn't paying attention, I was looking at the burger in Tucker's hands, which didn't seem that edible. It, in fact, looked NASTY.

No wonder this place was called Nasty Burger.

"Uh, we were just talking about video games, something girls like you-" Tucker noticed Sam's boot, and quickly covered, pointing his thumb at a table of popular girls.

"He meant, uh, girls like them, wouldn't understand." Danny recovered for his friend, and scooted over so Sam could sit. I took a seat next to Tucker, but felt out of place.

Suddenly we heard a scream, and all four of us jumped. Danny had a different look in his eyes, more determined, and he ran off into the bathroom. Tucker and Sam looked at each other, deciding to do something, but I couldn't tell what.

I looked out the window, and saw something that made me shiver. _It's a banshee! _I thought, watching as the blue creature screamed, sending very visible sonic waves towards innocent people.

I ran to the window. "What's that doing here?" I turned to the techno geek and the goth. "I thought you said you only had ghosts here!"

"We did!" Sam stated. "That's a ghost, isn't it?"

I didn't say anything. They noticed my odd silence, as I just looked out the window. Okay, I may have run into a lot of creatures like that in Ghoulingsburg, but with our kind monster hunters that existed, we were always saved.

Sam and Tucker exchanged glances. "It scared me so bad I need to pee! I'll be right back!"

I ran to the bathroom, which was eerily empty. Like a ghost town. I saw a small window, which I would be able to fit though, and opened it.

But no sooner than I did that then I had to let the vertical rings slide over my body, changing myself into my alter ego.

"Why won't you go into the thermos?" Mr. Phantom asked, worried, as he used a strange contraption against the banshee, but he was failing.

I suddenly knew what I had to do.


	3. Encounter with Mr Phantom

_"The name of the LORD is a strong tower; the righteous run to it and are safe."_  
_Proverbs 18:10_

* * *

I suddenly knew exactly what I had to do. I charged up a blast of static in my hand, and shot it at the banshee. Of course, it helped to have some history with mythical creatures. Knowing how sensitive banshee's skin is, a small shock would send the attention to me.

Which it did.

"Huh?" Mr. Phantom turned, looking for what the banshee's attention swerved to, but he saw nothing.

As of yet.

"I know a music genre you like, Mr. Banshee! Scream-o, am I right'?" I tried the witty banter I have heard Mr. Phantom use as I shocked the creature again, causing him to scream loudly. Innocent bystanders covered their ears as the banshee let out a wail.

The banshee whipped around, as did Mr. Phantom, but I was practically invisible as I ran to the banshee's foot.

One thing to know about banshees- they can get pretty tall. This one was at least twenty feet, vertically and horizontally.

I gently poked the banshee's foot. "Yoo-hoo, down here!"

Mr. Banshee looked down at the small girl at his foot. I waved, but he raised is foot and stomped, creating a small crater where I once stood.

"Watch where you step, bozo!" I yelled at the banshee, who for the moment I shall name Bob, floating up, using my scarf as pretend wings. "You almost made me into a pancake!"

"What the-?" Apparently Mr. Phantom was confused about this mysterious girl, cause he was fiddling with his soup thermos, but shooting at Bob all the same. "Who-what-when-where-"

"What's the plan, boss man?" I asked, dodging a swing from the twenty foot tall monster.

"I am not your boss!" Mr. Phantom cried, sending a green blast at Bob. "Who are you, and what are you doing?"

"I'm just trying to help out, dude!" I put my hands up in defense, grinning, but I was distracted. I got hit and flew into a building.

Owwie.

Stupid momentum…

My mind became blurry and I heard distant voices. "Hey, no! Don't step there! Aww, you destroyed the only thermos I had on me! Come ON!"

I blinked as things came into clarity, and something corsed through my veins. New energy, possibly. Whatever it was, I was able to charge up another electric blast towards Bob. But to my luck, the towering monster ducked and it hit Mr. Phantom.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry, Mr. Phantom!" I yelled to the singed ghost on the other side of the street, and I looked Bob, my eyes flaring. I sped up and punched it, but instantly regretted it, my knuckles burning. "Ouch! For sensitive skin, it's like armor! What lotion do you use?"

Bob sent out a loud scream at me, and I was sent towards the recovered Mr. Phantom, but I felt a cold air as I should have bumped into him. I landed on the building with a THUD and sighed.

"For my first ever banshee fight, it's not going too well." I muttered, standing back up through the pain, wiping some blood off with my scarf.

I looked at Mr. Phantom, who was having his own troubles, with multiple cuts and bruises, as he tried to fight Bob.

It might have been, so to say, the last fight in his life, in his mind.

Or afterlife.

Whichever.

I watched as Mr. Phantom was thrown back by another sonic scream, and an idea came to mind. If we can combat with our own loud scream, would we be able to confuse Bob enough to trap him in something?

"Mr. Phantom!" I cried as he landed not far behind me on a building. He was quite bruised and cut up, if I say so myself.

"You!" He accused me. "You know what that thing is! You're probably in league with that thing, for all I know. It won't even go in the thermos!"

He was freaking out, and I sighed. "First off, I would never be in league with a buffoon like a banshee. They're loud, sure, but are complete idiots who can't even speak English. And second off, not everything you go up against will be ghosts, you know."

"More things than ghosts exist?" Mr. Phantom got wide-eyed.

"Yes." I stated, crossing my arms. "And if you want to defeat this thing, I have an idea on how. But you need to trust me."

"Well, then, what's your name?" He crossed his arms, and we had a quick stare down.

I gulped. This alter ego never had a name. "Uhh…Thunder Byrd!" Yeah, that was good. _Thunder Byrd. _It was a twist on my name, and I smirked. "Thunder Byrd, at your service!"

"Well, then, Thunder Byrd, what's your plan?" He didn't trust me yet, but he needed to protect these people. I had sent my scarf off (which sometimes, tends to have a mind of its own) to distract Bob as we conversed.

"When Bob- the, uh, banshee, sends out a sonic wave, we need to send a sonic wave of our own to counter-act his." I stated. "We will be able to either confuse him or knock him out, and then figure out what to do with him."

Mr. Phantom didn't like the idea. "Is there anything else we could do?"

"Not that I can think of. Now are you with me?"

He sighed. "If there's no other way. But I'm telling you to stand back and cover your ears."

AWESOME!

Wait.

What?

But I did as I was told, and Mr. Phantom flew up to Bob just as he was screaming like a banshee…Which, in fact, wasn't technically a simile…And let out his own sonic wave.

It was really loud. Really strong. And I could hear small wails with it, like a billion ghosts wailing from their grave.

As soon as Bob crashed, unconscious, I noticed that Mr. Phantom had disappeared without a trace. Looking around nervously, I flew towards the girl's bathroom window.

But I heard voices. I froze beneath the glass frame. Who was that?

I decided it would be okay if I chickened out and somehow got home. I would say that I urinated, then bolted out the window, if anybody asked, and found my way home.


End file.
